


Kinda Menage A Trois

by glamberthaf28



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamberthaf28/pseuds/glamberthaf28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one of Adam's fantasies finally comes true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Menage A Trois

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my wonderful beta, mhobbs0430, for taking the time out of her busy schedule in helping me with this. <3 u girl :)

_I cannot believe this is my life. How did I get so lucky to find the perfect fit? It's like the universe sent him to me, knowing that I've paid my dues in the love department. I couldn’t get any luckier than I am right now. I remember thinking exactly that, this morning before all of this happened. I woke up snuggled closely to the best thing that has happened in my life, other than getting to live my dream as a rock star, Sauli. I thank my lucky stars every morning that he came into my life. Right now though, I am willing to shout to the universe my gratitude that I have this man in my life. He, who is willing to let me live out one of my biggest fantasies. But let's go back to how this all started._

_Flashback to earlier that morning_

I woke up this morning cuddled around Sauli, legs entwined, arm possessively around his waist as he slept, using my chest as a pillow. I kept thinking to myself, how lucky can one guy get. Not too long later, I feel little kisses along my chest, up my neck, and the next thing I know Sauli is kissing me awake. 

"Good morning, babe," I say, and then kissed him again. 

"Good morning to you too," he says, sleep still heavy in his speech. 

We get up and shower, and then go down to get some breakfast. As I am making French toast, I hear my phone buzz. Knowing that I don't have anything scheduled for today, I go to check it, wondering who could be texting this early in the morning. 

_1 new text msg_

_From: Kris_

Kris Allen, the other half of Kradam, was texting me. Not that it was uncommon, we still have stayed in contact since the end of the Idol’s tour, but it had been months since we last spoke, texted, anything to each other. 

About three months ago, Kris came out to the world. He told the whole world that his marriage fell apart; he and Katy had gotten a divorce. When asked the reason for the divorce, Kris had told everyone it was because he found himself. As everyone thought he was straight as an arrow, Kris said that he had found himself more and more attracted to men. One day while on tour Kris, did indeed have an affair, and he knew then that it was over with Katy. 

Once the story hit, Adam had tried to get into contact with Kris, but none of his messages or phone calls were received. Adam knew that Kris needed time, and knew that Kris would come to him when he wanted to. Maybe this is what the text was about. Maybe Kris was ready to let Adam know about his life, how everything came to be. 

_Hey man, I'm in LA recording my new album, wanted to know if you and Sauli wanted to grab some dinner later tonight. My treat, your American Idol can take you guys out for dinner can't he? ;)_

Smiling, I let out a small laugh and then turned to Sauli who is sitting at the counter. Handing him his breakfast, I ask, "How would you like to go out to dinner with Kris tonight?"

"He's in LA? Of course I would love to go to dinner with you guys, but I just don't want to be like a third wheel. If you want to go and catch up with him, I'm sure I can find something to do around here. Maybe even scrapbook our photos from Burning Man." 

"You won't be a third wheel, baby; he's the one who invited you along, too. I would love nothing more than you to come with me. I want you to meet him. I think you two will get along great."

"Alright, tell him to meet us at our favorite restaurant at 8 p.m. tonight, if that works for him."

I texted Kris the details, telling him that we would meet him there at 8.

_Ok Adam, see ya both there :)_

Later that night, Sauli and I have ordered a bottle of the house's best wine and are sitting at our favorite table, when Kris comes walking in, looking the same as he did on Idol. We order and catch up while waiting for our food. Kris is telling us all about how he knew that something was off with Katy. That things weren't right. He knew something was wrong when he came home after his tour in Singapore and surrounding areas, and didn't want to have sex with Katy. All he could think about was this cute guy he had met in the airport when he got in. He said that the only way he could get it up to perform his "husbandly duty" was to think of going down on the cute guy or any another sex act with him. I had asked all the normal questions, had Kris fully been with a man, was he positive about this, was he seeing anyone. Just about any question I could think of I asked. Kris, who was chuckling to himself throughout the whole thing, answered every question. 

Then turning to Sauli, Kris asked, "Is he always like this?" Sauli busted out laughing, and nodded.

While eating, Sauli and Kris get acquainted and just as I suspected they hit it off famously. They are like instant best friends. We all order something for desert, and that's when things take a surprising turn.

"I didn't just ask you guys out to dinner to catch up with you, and to meet Sauli. I actually have an ulterior motive, but I'm hoping you will go with the idea", Kris says with a nervous giggle.

"What are you talking about Kris?" 

"Well, I don't know exactly how to say this, especially after everything that I have just told you, but here goes nothing.” Kris takes a deep breath and then continues. "I came here tonight to ask you guys if you wanted to have a threesome with me."

I spit out the wine that I had just sipped on and looked at Kris with wide eyes. Was he really asking what I think he's asking? I can't deny that I had dreamed about sleeping with Kris during Idol and even after that, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it would come true; and now that I’ve found love with Sauli. How the fuck was I supposed to go about answering this? 

Seems I didn't have to because before I could even muster a response....

"Fuck yes, Kris. That'd be fucking awesome", Sauli tells Kris with all the enthusiasm in the world and squirming in his seat, wanting to leave right away.

I sit there dumbfounded, looking between Kris and Sauli. What the fuck just happened here?

"Are you sure baby? No offense Kris, you know that I would love to have a chance with you, I dreamed about it every night in the Idol mansion, but I want to make sure this is what Sauli wants, knowing all this."

"Oh babe, I'm positive. One, I want you to live out your dreams and I know that deep down you still have your crush on him. Two, it's a win-win situation for me to be with two of the hottest men in Hollywood right now. Whoever would turn down a threesome with you and Kris, is an idiot." Sauli said, kissing Adam soundly, showing him that he was serious about this.

"Then shall we?" Kris asks. 

_End Flashback_

And that is how I got in the position I am now, flat on my back, handcuffed to the bed with Sauli laying next to me, sucking my cock with Kris laying under my bent knees, legs spread wide, fucking me with his tongue. I'm moaning uncontrollably now with the double stimulation. It's the perfect torture. They had the perfect rhythm going. As Sauli would go down on Adam's cock and take him in all the way, Kris would pull out his tongue. And as Sauli would come up off Adam's cock, Kris would push back in as far as he could go.

"Oh God, Sauli... Kris... Please need more, want..." 

They both let up and looked at each other, smirking at one another.

"How do you want this to work Adam? ‘Cuz right now there are about a million different scenarios playing out in my head," Kris says.

"Yeah, baby, this is all up to you." Sauli goes over to kneel behind Kris and encircles his arms around his waist. "How do you want us babe?"

"Fuck," Adam groans out. 

He's dreamt of fucking Kris, but he also wants to fuck his boy. But then again, getting fucked while fucking has always been one of his favorite fantasies.

Adam thought about it for just a moment, "Kris, I want you to ride me, nice and hard. Sauli, babe, I want you to fuck my ass, claim it as yours and no one else's."

Both men groan at Adam's words. Kris is instantly scrambling to the bedside table grabbing a handful of condoms and the bottle of lube. He hands the lube to Sauli and then straddles Adam's waist leaning over him. 

Kris starts kissing Adam's neck, moving his way up to his ear and then to his lips. This is something that Adam has only dreamed about back during their Idol days. They are making out heavily, when Kris abruptly pulls his lips away from Adam's on a moan. Adam looks behind him to see that Sauli has gotten three fingers up inside of Kris and is stretching him for Adam, while hitting his prostate with every thrust. Somehow during this, Kris leans up and uncuffs Adam's hands from the headboard. He needs to feel Adam's hands on him, like he needs air to breathe.

Sauli pulls his fingers out and puts a condom on Adam's cock. Then he takes the lube and lathers Adam up nice and slick. He then gives Kris a little slap on the hip, as the go ahead to sit down on Adam's cock. Sauli helps him line up Adam's cock to his hole and then Kris is slowly, oh so slowly, lowering himself onto Adam's cock, moaning all the way. 

"Holy fuck, Kris. Oh my Rah, you're fucking tight. Keep going Kris; don't stop."

As Kris begins his descent on Adam's cock, Sauli puts more lube on his fingers, and starts to prep Adam. The first inch inside of Kris, and Sauli has one finger inside of Adam, working him over. Kris slides down another inch, and Sauli enters another finger.

Kris is almost half way on Adam's cock now, and Sauli has three fingers inside of Adam, stretching him, hitting his prostate with ever thrust of his fingers. Adam is beneath both of them writhing and moaning uncontrollably from the pleasure of Kris' tight hole taking him in and Sauli's fingers stretching him for better things to come. 

Kris stops once he's seated fully onto Adam's cock and then Kris looks back at Sauli. They share a blazing hot kiss that even has Adam whimpering. 

Then Adam feels Sauli remove his fingers and hears another condom wrapper being opened and within seconds he feels Sauli's cock nudging at his entrance as Sauli slides underneath him, spreading his legs apart. Sauli pushes into Adam slowly, until he’s completely seated inside of him.

They are still for just a moment, taking deep breaths and getting themselves under control. Nobody wants this to end too quickly. Then soon, they begin to move. Just like when they were sucking and tongue fucking Adam, Sauli and Kris create a similar rhythm. As Sauli would almost pull out, Kris would sit fully on top of Adam. Then as Kris moves up Adam's cock, Sauli would push in. They started moving faster now that they’ve gotten the hang of it.

"Oh fuck, Kris..... Sauli........ faster, harder.....gonna cum" Adam moaned out, not being able to hold on for much longer from the double stimulation. 

Taking a hold of Kris' cock, Adam started to stroke it at the same speed of his and Sauli's thrusts. While Sauli was still fucking Adam with abandon, he latched his mouth onto Kris' neck, sucking a hickey into the skin, and reached around him and joined Adam in stroking his cock. 

"Oh fuck, that feels so good....don't stop!"

In no time, Kris is screaming out Adam and Sauli's names, coming all over their combined hands and his and Adam's stomachs. The tightening of Kris' ass on Adam's cock spirals him into his own orgasm, grunting out intelligible words that can’t be deciphered. And in the chain reaction of things, Sauli comes inside Adam in the midst of his orgasm. 

Leaning against each other, they all come down from their orgasmic high, panting against one another.

Finally, Sauli pulls out of Adam and lifts Kris up off of Adam. He takes both his and Adam's condoms and disposes of them, and then goes into the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth. Walking back in to the bedroom, he sees Kris cuddled up on Adam's side half asleep. Adam looks over to Sauli with the biggest grin on his face. 

Sauli walks over to them and cleans them both up. As he throws the cloth back towards the bathroom and slips under the covers, he’s met by Adam's lips on his, receiving one of the sweeter kisses of the night.

"Thank you for this babe. I know you didn't have to agree to it, but you did. I love you so much. I could not have asked the universe for a better and more caring boyfriend than you."

"You're welcome, love," Sauli said, kissing Adam lovingly.

They all fall asleep after that, exhausted and content. It was in fact a dream come true, but for more than just Adam, for Kris too. Adam is the first to wake up being wrapped up in a tangle of limbs. He gently kisses them both awake.

"Glad to see you're awake boys... anyone up for round two?" Adam says with an evil grin.

The End!


End file.
